


Hiccup After The Red Death

by Brywolf



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brywolf/pseuds/Brywolf
Summary: What happened in the final battle against the Red Death. Also what happened during the gap in the movie ending.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 33





	Hiccup After The Red Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan-fiction so I ask that if you review you do it in kind. I love constructive criticism and would really appreciate them. I don't feel that I am a skilled writer so don't mind my typos and mistakes

"No, no…"

Blackness, it swallowed Hiccup as he felt himself plummeting into the flames. Only seeing darkness, Hiccup wanted to know why the only thing he could do was listen and feel everything around him. He felt the heat as he fell closer to the flames. Hearing the screams and screeches for his partner in battle. He wanted to scream yet nothing escaped his mouth. A terrifying thought came in his mind "I can't move." His mind began to race. How was he suppose to get to Toothless if he couldn't move. Suddenly a pain like no other race though his body, beginning in his left leg. It jerked him out of the blackness. Hiccup's eyes opened to see the red- orange glow of the flames that surrounded him and a black outline of his best friend, as he was pulled close. The pain surged again pulling him back into the darkness. This time though he was pulled all the way in he heard nothing, he felt nothing.

Astrid heart dropped as she saw the boy she had grown to respect in the days after her first flight with him. The way that he spoke to her after when she wanted to tell the whole village what they saw in the nest. The authority that came through in his voice. Hiccup was willing to risk his place in the tribe and his life to protect the one thing in the world that really understood him. He was falling, she could see no signs of movement as he fell. She could see Toothless straining to catch his lifeless friend. Then they disappeared into the flames. No longer being able to see the duo she feared the worst. The fire was gone as fast as it started. Leaving Astrid with a sick to the stomach feeling.

The first words after as everything began to settle were Stoick's as his mighty voice echoed through the silent air. He called his son's name racing to the downed Night Fury. His eyes searching the area around the dragon. Freezing when he saw the mangled saddle and wiring left from where there once was the man made tail. His knees weaken and he fell. "I did this." he whispered. The seconds felt like eternities as Astrid and Gobber pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Astrid sighed with relief as she saw Toothless. Then her eyes drifted to the kneeling Chief and her heart drop knowing what that meant. In that moment she knew that over those few day of starting to know the boy no one would even look at. She truly respected him, she even thought that she might loved him, but now it was too late.

Toothless began to wake drawing the attention of the whole crowd as they began mourning the loss of the young boy, their hero. When he opened his wings exposing the small boy wrapped in the dragon's feet. Grabbing his son in his arms he tossed his helmet from his head holding his ear to the small boy that lay unconscious in his arms. Hearing a faint yet present heartbeat as well as the shallow breaths that filled his son's lungs. Relief took hold of Astrid as the boy she loved was still alive. The crowd rejoiced until Gobber waddled over to the father and son. Announcing the one thing that went unnoticed in the excitement. As Stoick meet the gaze of his long time friend. Noticing he wasn't looking at him but rather the small boy's legs. Following his eyes he caught sight of the torn flesh that was the bottom of his son's lower left leg. Shredded to pieces skin and muscle in strips. It was obvious the lengths the dragon went to, to save his only friend. In disbelief the the mighty chief froze, but the sound of a group of small viking pulled him to reality, he needed to hide the boy. Not only to spare the eyes of the other teens, but to also protect his son from the peering eyes of the village. Quickly he grabbed the cloak that hang at his shoulder and wrapped Hiccup in it. The others approached seeing the look in the chief's eyes Astrid knew something was wrong she also his eyes seemed to plead with her to remain back. She knew that she had to stay back stopping the other they backed away back towards the crowd.

Stoick called "We need a healer, hurry" his voice trembling. As healer rushed to the side of the chief gathering around. Blocking the view from peering eyes. Disregarding his brother's looks Spitelout ran to comfort his older brother. As he joined the circle he eyes fell to his small nephews leg. He understand why he turned the children away.

The lead healer for the mission, began to examine the remaining pieces of the leg.

"We need to get him to Gothi." she stated. "But first it has to go."

"What do you mean! We can't." Stoick nearly shouted

Gobber interrupted, "Stoick you know that it is the only way."

"He has already gone through so much." Stoick whimpered. I hurt Gobber to watch his mighty friend and chief become so scared, so small in the face of the current situation. He know that he would have to talk him into doing it it was the best thing for Hiccup. "If we don't he won't make it, Stoick think about the best thing for him in the future." Gobber urged his friend.

Giving in Stoick nodded in agreement. "We need to get him to a stable place." the healer pointed to a large flat bed like rock not far. Wrapping his son back up he moved him to the rock. Unwrapping the boy the Healers began to see where they needed to cut. "Here." pointing inches below his knee. "We need people to hold him down, he may be small but they are always the strongest. We can't have him moving, making things worse." Gobber laid his large axe attachment across his upper legs. Stoick reluctantly held down his son's right shoulder and half of his chest. While Spitelout took the other wanting to support his brother.

As the lead healer raised the axe, causing Stoick to look away for a moment. Hiccup's screamed echoed in the silent air. Everyone stopped and fell silent knowing now what was happening. Stoick tighten his grip and pressed harder to keep his son for thrashing. He was trying to stay focused on something other than Hiccup's face, as it twisted in pain, yet that was the only thing he could look at. As if his mind was punishing him for all he had done. When he jumped at the site of his son bright green eyes. Hiccup's eyes were full of fear as he tried to free himself for his father's grip. Pressing his small body as close to his uncle as he could, looking slightly relieved out of the reach of his father. As another surge of pain came over the boy, Stoick watched as his son's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his fell limp once more.

Stoick stepped back and he began to feel tears forming, he didn't care who saw, he let himself cry. He looked at Gobber than Spitelout, lastly to Hiccup. "He's scared of me." he whispered still trying to get his mind around what happened. "Stoick .." Gobber began only to be cut off "He was so scared, he push himself into Spitelout to get away from me. He felt more comfortable under him then he did with me." Stoick fell silence dragging his words. Gobber spoke "Stoick it was a big shock to be woken in that way, you were just the first person he saw causing his body to pull away. It wasn't really him, he wasn't all there. It was all his instincts." Stoick still didn't dare allow himself to touch his now trembling son. "So you mean that he has instincts to fear me." he replied harshly "No, Stoick pull yourself together." Gobber said with anger.

As the healers finish closing and wrapping the remaining leg. Hiccup began to grow pale as his temperature began to peak quickly. He was entering shock, he shook even more violently. Knowing his child needed him, Stoick once again took his cloak and wrapped it around him. Picking him up he pulled the quacking Hiccup into his warmth. Turning to see his people. He noticed that most of the boats remained afloat with but a few charred marks. Yet all but one of the ships had a sail that had survived the unearthly fire that was spouted by the monster they were now calling the Red Death. The three men walked towards the other, a man came and filled Spitelout in on their current situation. Spitelout turned and began telling Stoick that most of the ships survived, all but one lost their sails. They knew that they could get all the men in the remaining, sail less ships, rowing home with what they could find. Allowing Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless, Gobber and the healer on the ship that would allow them to get home the quickest.

As they made their way closer to the ships, the people began to move making a large path for them to travel through. As Stoick began to walk he felt a nudge toothless had made his way to the large man and his best friend . Cooing and nuzzling the small boy that lay in Stoick's arms. They continued to the ship, once aboard Stoick lower Hiccup on to small cushion of furs. Leaving to help load what was need of the journey home.

Toothless was left alone with his rider. Trying to keep distance between them, he noticed that Hiccup again began to tremble uncontrollably. Stepping to his friend's side he curled himself around the boy. The sound of his heartbeat calming him and the warmth slow his shaking. With all supplies loaded Stoick, Gobber and the other loaded themselves. They began the tough trip home.

Astrid watched feeling helpless as she watched them sail in the fog. Suddenly remembering that she too had a dragon and could be able to keep an eye on Hiccup while not having to take space on the ship. She took flight telling no one of her plan. Surprisingly no one chase after her. As she watch them from above she could see that Stoick and Gobber were arguing about something. She then saw Hiccup, he was being heated and covered by Toothless. Relieved she turn to try to make of the conversation between the chief and blacksmith. Only picking up a few things. Something about being feared and a disappointment. She was not sure what to think the chief seemed wary, she had never seen him this way. She didn't know how to help. When a wild idea popped in her head nudging her Nadder to fly faster they took off towards berk.

Landing on the island she sprinted to Gothi's hut. Reaching it she tried to catch her breathe as she pounded the door. When a startled old women open the door to find a panicked Astrid, she couldn't help but hesitate Astrid never panicked. Gothi's eyes showed her sudden need for information. "I-It..'s Hiccup…" she said gasping for breathe. Gothi started writing in the dirt that was just outside her door. "What happened?" her words read. "No one will tell me but on the island we heard screaming. All I know for sure is that he is hurt and they are on their way in a ship." Astrid gaining her breathe. Gothi's look told her that if Hiccup stayed on that ship he might not make it. She began writing "We need to get him here now." Astrid knew what she need to do. Running to her dragon she could hear Gothi moving thing preparing for the arrival of the boy.

Astrid made it to the ship landing her dragon on the deck. Stoick stood " Lass what are you doing?" standing tall she began speaking "I went ahead, I have spoke with Gothi. She said that if he continues on the ship he won't make it home. I need to take him to her now before there is no time." She couldn't read Stoick's expression. When Gobber interrupted "Do what is needed lass, Stoick doesn't mind does he?" Stoick searched for words finally nodding giving in to what he knew was the best for his son. They wrapped him in Stoick's cloak and two other furs placing him in front of Astrid on the Nadder. She looked at him in her arms and felt a sudden urge to do anything she could to protect him. Taking off leaving the men on the ship she raced to the safety of Berk.

Finally arriving Astrid landed in front of Gothi's small house. Taking Hiccup in her arms she carried him into the hut. Placing him on the table where Gothi gestured. Gothi began by placing wood on the fire to keep the place warm and lit while she worked. Moving to Hiccup she began to unwrap the boy. Astrid looked over the boy as he was unwrapped first seeing the burns and bruises on his face. She continued to move down seeing his tattered clothing and wounds underneath. Something drew her attention as she moved to his legs. She grabbed her mouth hoping that is was all just a bad dream. Had he really lost it? Gothi carefully began to unwrap the bandages. Just as she had finished wrapping them another healer by the name of Agnar walked into see what the commotion was. Looking over Hiccup he rushed to Gothi's side. As she began grabbing different things. Agnar looked at Astrid, "Lass you need to leave. You don't want to see this." Knowing he was probably right she still refused to leave. "Well if you're going to stay you are going to help. Hold his chest down with all you can. I will worry about his legs. He is not going to like what is coming next." She watch as Gothi approached with a flask filled with a strong smelling liquid. "Ready, now." Astrid pushed herself onto Hiccup's small chest, as she was deafened by screams. To her surprise the next thing she knew she was on the floor. He had somehow pushed her off. Looking up she could see he was panicking as his breath quickened with the pain. Standing slowly she walked towards him, talking in a soft voice. Trying her hardest to keep his attention on her as Agnar reposition himself over his whole body. "Hey, Hiccup… Shhh everything's okay just look at me." his eyes began to shift. She called his name drawing his attention back to her. "Look at me and everything will be fine, just keep your eyes on me." she continued no matter how weird it made her feel, it seemed to calm the boy. Who stopped trying to fight off Agnar watching every move Astrid made. His eyes screamed for help, but knowing there was nothing she could do, she just stepped closer hoping to reach his face so she could caress it. Once she reach him she gentle reached for his small face placing a hand on his cheek she began to rub it. He slowly closed his eyes again. Gothi added an ointment to his leg than rewrapped the wound.

As soon as the ship was docked Stoick ran to Gothi's bursting into find the little old women caring for his small burn around his face. A wave of relief came over him when he saw the shallow but constant rise and fall of his sons chest. "Can we move him?" Stoick asked. With a nod Gothi continued her work. " I am going to move that bed of his, than I will be back to take him home." Stoick rushed out and up his steps where he found Gobber had already built a fire in the pit. He walked past his friend and up the stairs. Coming down with the bed he set it by the fire. Leaving to bring his son home.

Once he had returned Gothi had gathered many things that would be needed to care for Hiccup until she could come later that day to check on things. Agnar stepped forward with things in hand as Stoick lifted his boy. They headed out after leaving the small home Agnar started to fill in Stoick on what to expect. "He will wake on occasion, you need to know that in these states he will not know what is happening. During some he will be more aware that others. During these you need to make sure he eats. We don't know how long this will go on." These words scared Stoick a little. As they reached the Haddock house Stoick entered allowing Agnar to follow as he placed his boy on his bed.

It had been a week since the Red Death. Hiccup had done little but breath and on occasion Stoick was not sure if he was even doing that. Gothi can once a day to check him and change his bandages. All the teens made visits, only Astrid would stay longer than a few minutes. She would seat a the chair by his bed and just watch as he breathed counting each breath making sure he was. It always made Stoick feel warm to see the attention she gave his son. The amount she had grown to care for him. He began to get the feeling that his Hiccup would now have someone always by his side getting him through the hard things, well other then Toothless.

Toothless never left his side even if that meant he would go hungry. Astrid quickly gained the habit of bring him a basket of fish so he would at least eat something. On occasion he would sleep around him with most his body on the bed. Most time he feared touching the boy so he would sleep hanging above him. Just watching as his rider slept.

The days began to pass soon it had been two weeks. Hiccup began waking. These were not conscious waking, they were enough to at least to get some soup in him to keep him for starving. Stoick had already been gaining concern when it reached the first week and he had done nothing. He had watch his son lose more weight from his already small figure. It was a large relief when he could finally feed him. He would also talk some time many of these were ununderstandable mumbles.

"Put it with the others" Stoick stated as he placed his helmet back on his head. Crashing to the ground he could see his father's face plastered with anger. He began pleading with his father. When fragile information about the dragons nest slips for his mouth. How only a dragon could find the nest. Seeing the expression that took over his father's face told him his idea. "You don't know what you're up against." Hiccup tried to convince his father. Only to be ignored as his father continued to yell and scream "you're not a viking, you're not my son" these word echoed over and over.

Stoick was startled as he heard his son "Just don't hurt him, don't hurt toothless." rushing over to his son he could see that toothless was already on top of the situation cooing. Trying to sooth Hiccup. Toothless's efforts weren't received well. Hiccup's eyes popped open as he scanned the room his eyes landing on his father. "No, don't hurt him dad please." he began to pull the dragon's head as close to him as he could. "No son... shhh.. I won't. You don't worry and go back to sleep." A questioning look took over his face. He began to yawn as his eyes slowly began to close.

Gobber came wandering in the door just seconds after Hiccup's eyes closed. The slam of the door behind the large viking causing the small boy to jump in the bed. Opening his eyes for a moment, "Hello Gobber" the little voice made Gobber jump. "Hello, Hiccup" he said as Hiccup began to close his eyes again. No one spoke until his breathing slowed and he was out again.

First Stoick spoke, "He did it again." sadness overwhelmed his face.

"As I told you before he is not all there Stoick. I doubt that he even remembers half of what happened, he will know when he is awake for sure. Don't keep beating yourself up about it, it is in the past."

Hoping that he got what he was trying to say, he continued with his intention for his visit. "I need measurements." as he walked toward the bed. "Do what you must." Stoick said as he slumped into his chair. Gobber pulling back the covers to reveal the remainder of Hiccup's left leg. Unwrapping it carefully he began measuring and jotting down numbers. Once done he was he wondered around to Stoick, placing his hand his shoulder he said "Everything will get better." letting go of his shoulder, Gobber wandered out of the house. " I really hope so." Stoick responded.

A month and a half after the battle with the Red Death Hiccup finally woke up, nose to nose with his best friend. He had never seen Toothless that excited. He began leaping around the room, knocking things over. That is when Hiccup realized where he was and how he got there. The battle came flashing back, the fire then the darkness. "I'm in my house, you're in my house. Does my dad know you're here?" he was very concerned upon realizing this. Sitting up in pain as Toothless walked across his stomach he realized he couldn't feel his left foot. Confused he lifted the cover to see a wood and metal prosthetic where his foot should have been causing him to take a deep breath, remembering the pain while falling in his left leg. He looked at Toothless knowing what had happened and also knowing his life would be drastically different with this new development. Sitting on the side of the bed he placed his foot then prosthetic to the floor. Beginning he stepped with his foot the hobbled forward trying to keep pressure off the left leg not knowing how the prosthetic would feel when walking. With the help of Toothless he made it to the door, cracking open the door they looked out only to become face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare. Needless to say that door was slammed shut fast as Hiccup instantly looked at his best friend ordering him to stay put for his own safety. Wobbling out of the house he was met by vikings riding dragons and it finally set in as he realized exactly what was going on in his village.

"I knew it I'm dead" Hiccup said

"No , but you gave it your best shot. So what do you think." Stoick's voice startled Hiccup.

Astrid heard a familiar voice, looking around she saw the crowd gathered at the chief's house. Her heart skipped a beat then quickened in excitement. He was awake, she ran as fast as she could up the steps pushing vikings out of her way. When she reached the top of the hill she saw Hiccup. Calming herself she walked up to him and punched him. "That's for scaring me." he rubbed his arm "Is it always going to be this way?" Then she quickly kissed him. Both of their faces turned red as she pulled away. "I could get used to it." he said with his quirky smile.


End file.
